


Say it with music

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Johnlock Trope Challenge “Serenade”. I couldn’t picture John or Sherlock singing to each other but I knew what I had to write as soon as I saw the challenge. http://johnlocktropchallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it with music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, I wish I did. Written quickly for a challenge. Please enjoy!

John wasn’t sure why Sherlock had insisted that he met him here, this restaurant wasn’t the type that he would usually choose. It was obviously a romantic setting meant for couples, there were even musicians walking around between the tables for entertainment. John figured there was a case and they were here for a stakeout. 

Sherlock slid into the booth with John and immediately started deducing the other people in the room, seemingly just for John’s amusement. After dinner Sherlock ordered desserts and disappeared, leaving John suspicious. Nothing about tonight was normal; It was a nice break, he hadn’t been out much since the divorce, but it wasn’t quite right. After a few minutes the other music died down and the restaurant went silent except for hushed whispers of conversations around him. He was lost in his own thoughts until the sound of a violin broke through the silence. 

It started out morose, the music sounded almost lonely and it left John feeling empty. Suddenly the music became excited, edgy...it felt like adventure and danger. As he watched his flatmate play through the music he couldn’t help but felt like it was describing how he felt when he met Sherlock. He had been empty and lonely, until he had went chasing criminals through the streets of London. The music stayed upbeat and bright until it suddenly turned dark. It sounded like a funeral, like mourning, and it was only broken momentarily by hope which then succumbed to the dark tones again. For a moment he recognized a piece of the waltz Sherlock wrote for his wedding to Mary but it only lasted for a few breaths until the music became abrasive. John recognized that Sherlock was playing their time together, and while he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Any questions John had about what was going on faded when the tune turned seductive. His flatmate was not right at their table, John had the urge to push back the dark curls falling across his forehead. Sherlock had obviously been lost in his own mind while he played because the cool, composed face he had kept on for the performance faded quickly as soon as he finished. The face was still very Sherlock, and an outsider may have not noticed the difference but John did. John hadn’t noticed that he had teared up until Sherlock ran a finger across his cheek to push away a tear. The cold streak on his face grounded him into reality and he realized Sherlock was likely waiting for an answer. John threaded his fingers through Sherlock's free hand and leaned up to whisper “I am not good with these things, surprisingly even worse than you it turns out, but I would love to have the chance to find out what we can be. Take me home?”


End file.
